War of the Worlds PoM
by LawrenceRAMoneybag
Summary: "Many years from now, they'll ask you, where were you when the invaded?"


Beginning Paragraph is given credit to HG Wells, he wrote the inspiration for this, and the first paragraph, Science Fiction isnt my strong genre, but I'll try to improve. For now, enjoy...

* * *

><p>Nobody could've believed in the early years of the 21st century, that our world was being watched by intelligence greater than our own, that as men visit themselves with their various concerns, they observed and studied. The way man with a microscope, might scrutinize the creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. With infinite nubers, men went to-and-fro, confident about their empire over this world. Yet, across the gulf of space, intellects, vast and unsympathetic, regarded our planet with envious eyes, and slowly, and surely, they, drew their plans against us.<p>

**APRIL, 25th, 2010**

'12:01 AM, Kowalski`s log,'  
>was scribbled in a small, mostly filled notebook, with papers and inserts nearly dripping out. The ink was freshly printed beside the small dim light allowed by Skipper at this time of day. Kowalski's vision was obscured by the dim lighting. He yawned, tired, yet, perspired for the discovery he was bent on finding. It wasn't a grand one, Skipper had said to him earlier, and it wasn't. Kowalski was usually up to fixing every single aspect of their life through his studies, and this was just one of them. He began writing again,<p>

'It is very late at night, I am lost, but I have not yet lost hope in coming up with a remedy to see if we can stay up a whole week without blinking, or napping. I long for sleep. To you, it may be ironic. But to me, it isn't funny. Not at all.'

He underlined "isn't" twice.

Evidently, his study was not going well. Kowalski had not a single formula proven, each one of the debunked by himself. Kowalski, without a doubt, was tired, hungry, hasn't stopped since the beginning of the day to find out his so called remedy. If Skipper was awake, obviously, the leader would not have let him stay up this late, a soldier needs his rest, he would tell him, force the scientist back to his bunk, rest, loosen your eyes, calm down, slow thoughts...  
>Kowalski let out a sigh, lay his head on his desk, eyes nearly shut, he yawned once more, and fell into a slumber that he deserved.<p>

Now the entire HQ was silent. No sounds littered the peaceful quiet of the place, no, no car horns, no light static, not Kowalski's pen dragging and scribbling on his book. Nothing. But, all was not perfect. Kowalski's drinking glass started to stir, the water inside it began to ripple. Suddenly, the television was turned on, at a low volue, just low enough for everyone to ignore, to rest, but just loud enough for Skippers restless mind to hear, absorb. The leaders bodily station was fine, fresh, his intellect was certainly not. Word by word, Skipper heard, from the start he knew it was the news.

"Well this next article here we have is newly reported from NASA, it informs us that tomorrow night will be a wonderful night for the East Coast United States to see a heay eteor shower. Now dont worruy, none will be able to hit our planet, just a good night to wath shooting stars aross the spae. Hopefully, it wont be raining in your area."

Skipper lifted one eye open, turned his head, and like Kowalski's glass, stirred slightly. Skipper studied the HQ, eeryone ws successfully sleeping. But this disturbing news of a meteor shower struck him by surprise. Meteor showers in the East Coast? Heavy? Odd. It was like picking a green apple in a Macintosh tree. Truly, it was out of the ordinary.

The penguin leader was a master of expecting the unexpected. He interpreted things so differently sometimes it saved the troupe. But this time, sleep may have gotten over him. He shrugged after he heard it, onsidered it odd that there would be a meteor shower, very visible, very heavy, reported on the Eastern Seaboard.

It was much more than a meteor shower though. Much more than a spectacle to the eye. It was definitely much less than something to enjoy. It was something to fear. There would be nothing good from it. Skipper would've expected that, he would, but only when it was too late.

Too, too late.


End file.
